thehouseofanubisfandomcom-20200213-history
Amber Millington
About Amber Millington "Amber only has eyes for Mick. (You can't really blame her. Hello? Mick is HOT!) But when weird things start to happen at the Anubis house, even Amber takes notice! The blondie may have her moments, but Ams proves that blondes are a force to be reckoned with. Watch out roomies, the girl you never expected might solve it all." ''-Nickelodean: House of Anubis'' Amber lives in Anubis House and is currently rooming with Nina, after her fight with Mara. This little blondie is in love with fashion and Mick! She can seem a little absent-minded and slow, but is full of surprises and knowledge especially on boys. Amber isn't too good at keeping secrets or promises, even though she says "I'll take it to the grave.". She was Mick's girlfriend, until she joined Sibuna and skipped one-too-many dates. Mara is very jealous of Amber being with Mick, stating that "they have nothing in common", and cheats on a test for Mick. This results in an actual fight between the two girls, which is broken up by Mick himself. Amber also started the Sibuna club, and soon Nina, Fabian, Amber, and Patricia are all a part of it. Quotes House of Reservations/House of Heavy *"A certain play-writing scholarship student with a thing for antiques and apple pie?" *"can I change my shoes first" Relationships Alfie Lewis Amber is Alfie's obsession. He does a lot of stupid things and often seeks advice from Jerome on how to get Amber to notice him. She always blows him off and says things like "Aww, Alfie, that's so sweet of you! If I get desprate, I'll definately take you up on that!". Amber is nice to Alfie, and helps him when Mick "hurt" his leg. During the season 1 finale, Amber and Alfie go to the prom, but it isn't entirely confirmed that they are dating. Nina Martin When Amber and Nina become roommates, they become very good friends. They help each other out with boy trouble and it was Amber's idea to form the Sibuna Club. Nina sometimes doubts Amber's abilities, but ends up calling her a genius in the end. She goes out with Fabian and everybody calls them Fabina (fabian and nina) she hates Joy because Joy does everthing she can to win Fabian over. Tries to make Fabian jealous by liking Eddie. Fabian Rutter Amber and Fabian are close friends, and Amber wants Nina and Fabian to be together. She made a scrapbook for them when she thought they were "on a secret date". They are in the Sibuna Club together. Wants to be just friends with Joy but kisses her by accident. Wants to be with nina but joy thnks their a couple and will start kissing him every time she sees him Patricia Williamson Amber and Patricia are good friends. Like Nina, Patricia doubts how smart she can be sometimes, and tells her to shut up. They are also in the Sibuna Club together. Mara Jaffray Mara was Amber's best friend until Amber found out that Mara "fancied" Mick. This makes Amber very upset and now the two often fight over him. When Amber found out that Mara cheated on a test for Mick, she attacked Mara and the two got into a huge fight, broken up by none other than Mick himself. They used to be roommates, but Amber wanted to switch rooms with Patricia because she was so fed up with Mara. Mick Campbell Mick and Amber went out for the first few episodes, but then Mick liked Mara. Amber was not happy with this, and was very jealous. He also gave Mara the same bracelet as Amber. After a while, Amber becomes less jealous of Mick and Mara. Mick moved to Australia and had to break up with Mara. Jerome Clark Amber thinks Jerome can be a jerk. He posted photos around the school of her with glasses and acne, which angered her and she yelled "I hate you Jerome! I hate you!". He played pranks on her by almost putting a fish in her bed and replacing her prom dress with a doll's dress. But soon he gets mad at Mara and helps Amber campain for school rep. CAN NOT FIND HIS DAD BUT SOON REALIZES THAT HE IS IN PRISON HE ALSO HAS A LITTLE SISTER POPPY WHO ALSO TRIES TO FIGURE OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO THIER DAD Millington, Amber Millington, Amber Millington, Amber Millington, Amber Millington, Amber Millington, Amber Millington, Amber